Cuffed
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Mr. Condor catches Sonny and Chad fighting, yet again, in front of his office. He thinks he found a solution about helping them stop the fighting permanently. But will it help?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Chad, I want to go back to my dressing room. I left my cell phone in there." Sonny Munroe had said, trying to turn down the hallway, but something making her stop. She turned around and glared at the blonde that was standing there just staring at her.

"You know if you hadn't start yelling at me, we would have been free right now. But no, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Well, if you hadn't been flirting with that girl right in front of me maybe I wouldn't of gotten upset."

"Why Munroe, if I didn't know any better I would of think that you were jealous."

"Maybe I was. Maybe if we had never gotten caught by Mr. Condor while fighting and never got handcuffed together, I would of never realized how much I really do like you." Sonny said, while looking at the floor.

Chad lifted Sonny's head with his un-cuffed hand so she would look him in the eye. "What would you say, if I new all that before we got in all of this."

"Rea.." but she never gotten another word. Chad had crushed is lips on hers.

I would say right now you are confused out of you mind. Well, you are not the only one. Lets just back this up a little bit and show you how are two favorite people in Condor Studios got handcuffed together and ended up like that. Just stay tune and find out.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This is my first SWAC story. So tell me what you think. And if anything needs. Hopefully a little longer too. Thanks, Danielle_


	2. Chapter 1

**One Week Earlier**

Mr. Condor sat down at his desk and attempted to do the monthly statement for the third time that day. This day couldn't of gotten any longer. It seemed like every time he tried to get some work done he was interrupted.

The first time was his daughter, Dakota's, school calling. She had gotten sick at school and he had to run downtown and pick her up. After dropping her off at home, and finally getting back to work about an hour later he got a call from her at home, saying that she was scared. He thought that she would just fall asleep until her mother had gotten home from work, so he left her home alone. Not that he didn't like the fact of having his eight year old home all alone, but he really needed to get this work done. But when she called him and begged him to come back home. He caved and stayed with her for two hours until her mom got home.

So here it was almost five o'clock and he still didn't even have hardly half of the work that he was planning on doing that day done. About five minutes after he got started and sat back down that is when he heard it. Voices right outside in front of his office door.

He knew who it was right away. They were out there all most everyday this time. Normally he wouldn't of done anything about it. Any other day he was packing up and getting ready to go home anyway. But today was not the day to being messing around with him. He really wasn't in the mood. He had been thinking about helping them stop the fighting with this solution lately, and since his mood needed some lifting he thought this would be the perfect thing to lift it.

Getting up from his chair and heading over to the door he opened it, just as they were saying there third, "Fine, Fine.."

"Cooper, Monroe. Can I please talk to the two of you for a second?" Sonny and Chad glance wearily at one another, before walking into the office.

"What would you like to talk to us about sir?" Chad asked, sitting down in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"You know earlier, about five minutes ago that is, the first person that bothered me from doing my work I was going to fire them. But seeing that it was you two that was the first to. I really don't see that happing. For one thing, you Chad. If I were to fire you, your whole show would go too. Since you are Mackenzie, and what is 'Mackenzie Falls' without you?" he saw Chad smirk at Sonny, who glared at him back.

"And as for you Miss Monroe, ever since you joined the cast of 'So Random!' ratings for your show has all most doubled. So you see that I am in a pickle. Since I don't want to fire two of my top stars. But for the last couple of weeks I have heard you guys fighting outside my door everyday and have been trying to think of a way for you guys just to become friends. See, back when I was in my fraternity in college, two of my brothers couldn't get along. They would fight constantly with each other. Two help them get along the president found a way to help the get along with one another and it did work and I think that is exactly what the two of you need." with that he opened up one of his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Both Sonny and Chad knew what he was going to do with those, they just hoped that they would wrong. And boy they weren't wrong.

* * *

_A/N: I really don't want to know what Mr. Condor was doing with a pair of handcuffs in his desk drawer at work. Scary to think about it. LOL. Danielle_


	3. Chapter 2

If anyone had walked in and saw the look on both Sonny and Chad's faces right about now they would of thought that Mr. Condor had grew an extra head.

"Uhh!?!?! Your not saying what I think you are say?" Sonny asked, really unsure.

"And what do you think that I am talking about, Ms Munroe?"

"That you are talking about Chad and me handcuffed together."

"That is exactly what I am talking about. I think that you two need to learn how to get along with one another and what is going to help you is by being together all the time."

"But what about our shows? We both can't do our shows handcuffed together."Chad said, trying to make any excuse to get him out of this.

"During rehearsal and when shooting you two will be apart. I will give one of the keys to Marshall so he can handle that. Plus you two will get one hour a day, to shower and get dressed and anything else that you can't do cuffed together. Chad is you parents still out of town?"

"Yeah they are, until the end of the month." Chad said, he could feel Sonny staring at him. He knew what she was thinking. It was only the 7th and it was December. He was going to be all alone during Christmas and New Years.

"Well, I will just have to talk to you mother Sonny and see if she is up to this. If not I will just have to have the two of you stay at my house for the next couple of days."

'_Please have mom say that this is okay. Staying at Mr. Condor's house would be a nightmare, more then being with Chad 24/7.'_ Sonny thought to herself.

"So, all I think that is left is just.." Mr. Condor got up and motioned for Chad and Sonny do the same. They both stood. Sonny closed her eyes and she soon heard two clicks and the pressure of the handcuffs being put on. They were not as tight as she thought they would be.

"Let's start off for three days and see where that goes. But if you guys are caught once fighting there will be a day put on each time. Now, shoo I have work to do, not mentioning I have to call Connie and explain what this is all about."

With that Chad and Sonny was pushed out of the office and into the hallway, both just staring at one another. They both were thinking the exact same thing. _'How in the world did we get into this mess.'_ It was going to be the longest three days in both of there lives.

* * *

_A/N: I am having some major writers block with this story. I think that this chapter is really not that interesting, but it was needed to show how this would work. So tell me what you think. Plus, some of you have read my 'Alone at Christmas' story. Well, I am getting ready to write a squeal to that and tell me something that Sonny would get Chad for Christmas. I never know what to get guys even in real life. That would really help me out if you could. Thanks, Danielle._


	4. Chapter 3

They both stood out in the hallway for a few minutes. Neither one of them said one word to each other. Trying to figure out what in the world they just have gotten themselves into. Sonny was the first to say something.

"Do you even remember what we were even fighting about?"

Chad looked at her trying to remember what had started them bickering, but it seemed the years ago even though it had only been twenty minutes. "Not really, no. Now if you don't mind, I need to go back to my dressing room, I forgot my script and need to go and get it."

"No, I need to go to mine. My cell phone is still in there, and knowing my mom she is probable going to call wondering what in the world I have gotten myself into."

They both tried walking in two different directions. Neither one really getting that far, after only taking a few steps away from one another they both was pulled back and slammed into one another.

"We are going to mine first." Chad said, while trying to pull Sonny to go the other direction.

"No, mine!" she said, pulling him.

"Mine."

"Mine."

This went on for a few more minutes, until they both heard the door behind them open up. "Make that four days." that was all Mr. Condor said before shutting the door once again.

"Fine, we will go to yours first." Chad said, turning in the direction that Sonny wanted to go a few minutes ago.

"No, lets go to yours first." Sonny said, trying to move yet again.

They started arguing yet again, and just like before. "Make that five days." Sonny and Chad both groaned.

"Fine you choose where we go first. Let's just get away from this door, so we don't spend that next year cuffed together." Chad said.

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

They walked the short distance to Sonny's dressing room. Neither one said a word to one another. Just in case that another fight would break out. Sonny was glad for once that she was the last of her cast to leave for the day. She didn't think that she could handle seeing them right about now.

Sonny found her cell phone lying on the dresser, and just as she thought she had three missed calls already and they all were from her mother. As they walked to Chad's dressing room, she decided to give her mother a call.

Her mom picked up one the third ring and she knew that she was laughing before she said one word. "Anything interesting happen today Sonny?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you know already so please don't play with the act."

"Know what?" Connie said, while trying to bite back a laugh. She just loves driving her daughter crazy.

"Mom, please don't make me say it." Sonny whined into the phone. It was bad enough that she did this to her all of the time. It was worse that she did this while she was with Chad.

"Come just say it once." Connie begged.

"Fine, I'm handcuffed to Chad." Sonny mumbled into the phone. Chad looked over not really hearing anything that she said other then his name.

"What was that? I really didn't hear you, sweetie."

"I am handcuffed to Chad Dylan Cooper. You happy now?" Sonny bellowed into the phone. A couple people that they passed in the hallway stopped and stared at her.

"HA! I know! That is just too funny! And for three days to boot."

"Actually, it's five."

"Sonny, you and Chad has gotten into two fights since I talked to Mr. Condor. That was only twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, kind of. We were not even away from his office door. Got into it to whose dressing room we would go to first."

"Maybe this little thing is going to be the best for you two. Just there might be a way of you two just kiss and get it done and over with." Connie said.

Sonny was going to say something to her mother about that but Chad poked her in the shoulder to get her attention. "How are we going to get to your apartment? Plus I need to stop by my house to pick a few clothes and I really can not drive like this."

Connie must have heard him on the other line. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." with that she hung up.

"Chad, you know something just him me. Mr. Condor said that we only are un-handcuffed when we are working or in the shower. He never said anything about us sleeping separate."

Sonny looked over to see that some of the color had drained from Chad's face. He hadn't thought of that. "You mean that we have to sleep in the same bed together."

* * *

_A/N: So the plot thickens. Chad and Sonny have to sleep together in the same bed for five days. I am really on a roll with this story. Tell me what y'all think. Danielle_


	5. Chapter 4

Connie arrived ten minutes later then when she said she would. She found Chad and Sonny in the prop house. Neither one really looked very happy. Sonny was flipping the television as Chad flipped pages in his script a little to fast to be actually reading it.

"There you guys are. I have been looking all over for you guys. Meet me out in the car, I need to go and talk to Mr. Condor." Connie said.

"Trying to talk him out of doing this ridiculous scheme." Chad said.

"No, I need to go and get an extra key from him. Unless you two would like to shower together, which for some reason I would love to see." Connie said, not being able to hold back the laugh that she was holding back since she first had gotten there.

"Mom!" Sonny said, her cheeks pinking up a bit.

"What? You two would be fully clothed, it's not like you could get naked.."

"Mother!!" if she could, Sonny would have curled up in a ball and die.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Just meet me out in the car." Connie said, walking out of the prop house and down the hallway.

"What's wrong, Munroe? Embarrassed about thinking about you and me in the shower together?" Chad said, while he and Sonny walked out of the prop house.

"No, I think about that all the time. I just didn't want my mother to know that." Sonny stated.

"R..really?" Chad said his voice cracking.

"No you pervert." Sonny said.

"I can't believe that Mr. Condor would do something like this to me. I mean I am Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. He has no right to handcuff me to some 'Random'" Chad said, he couldn't help but miss the hurt reaction on Sonny's face.

"It is all you fault anyway. If you weren't a little nicer, we wouldn't be fighting all the time anyway. I mean you do have the perfect life."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know about, Sonny. No one knows about."

Sonny was about to say something else but her mom finally came out. No one said another word during the short ride to Chad's house.

"You have got to be kidding me. You live here?" Sonny said, as she looked at the three story house, that Chad called home.

"Now why would I joke about something like that? Come on." Chad said, pulling her into the house. Sonny was just as shocked as she was outside when she got into the house.

"Do you live here all alone?" Sonny asked, as the climbed up a flight of stairs.

"Most of the time. Mom and dad aren't around that much. So mostly it is just me all the time. But half the time I am busy shooting 'Mackenzie Falls' that I am hardly around anyway."

"That must be really lonely sometimes."

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need anyone." Chad said, acting his normal self.

"Everyone needs someone sometimes. Even Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said. They locked eyes for a few minutes, before Sonny noticed that Chad was moving closer to her. "We should get your stuff and go. Mom is outside waiting for us." Sonny said, noticing that she was whispering.

"My stuff. Right. Let's go." he said. Sonny couldn't help but catch the look of disappointment that was on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Keep up the reviews and I will update faster. Thanks again. Danielle_


	6. Chapter 5

Sonny sprawled out on her bed the next morning. She had one hour, well 55 minutes to be exact, away from Chad. Chad was all ready in the bathroom and Sonny could all ready hear the water going.

Connie thinking that it would give them a little more time to get ready, had asked one of there neighbors if Sonny could use there shower this morning. Not really wanting to get up, she decided she better before she killed too much time and had to go to work with greasy hair. Grabbing her clothes that she was going to wear for the day, Sonny made her way next door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thompson. Thanks for letting me use your shower." Sonny said, as the older woman opened her door.

"No problem, sweetie. I am just going to head out. Just make sure you lock up before you leave." Mrs. Thompson walked out of the apartment. Sonny finally caught what the living room looked like. Every single part of the walls was cover in different forms of owls. Shuttering a bit, and a bit creeped out she made her way to the bathroom to find in the exact same way. Thousands of eyes watching you in the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later Sonny entered her apartment and found Chad sitting on the couch all ready dressed in his 'Mackenzie Falls' uniform. "Tomorrow you are using her bathroom and I'm staying here." Sonny informed him, while slipping on her shoes.

"What she do? Watch you while you were in the shower or something?" Chad said.

"You could say that." shuttering a bit remembering all those owl eyes. Chad just gave her a weird look, but never got around to say anything as Connie walked out of the kitchen.

"You kids ready to go?" she already had her purse in hand, along with the handcuffs.

Sonny glared at the retched things after they were re-applied to her and Chad's wrists. "This is going to be one long day." Even though she and Chad wouldn't be cuffed together all day long, she knew that she would hear the end of it from her cast masts.

On the ride there Sonny thought about the night before. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was just a bit awkward that morning when Sonny woke up. Somehow in the middle of the night she was pulled into Chad's arms. But that wasn't what freaked her out, what really freaked her out is when he let go of her, she wished that he hadn't. She had some sort of new feeling in the pit of her stomach and didn't know what it was.

When they finally made it to the studio the first thing they did was go and try to find Marshall. They found him in the prop house. Sonny could hear in talking and them walking in right at the end of the conversation.

"..so that is the reason why you might see Sonny and Chad handcuffed together." he said, apparently explaining to the rest of the 'So Random!' cast of what went down yesterday.

Her whole cast mast sat there gapping at the two of them. That lasted a mere couple of seconds, until Tawni busted out laughing. "You..and you..together for five days." laughing harder then before she whipped out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing." she said, even though clearly she was up to something. A few seconds later, Tawni bolted from the room. "You better of not taken a picture of us." Sonny said, and followed Tawni out of the room,as soon as she was freed from Chad.

Chad strolled down the hallway and found Tawni and Sonny. Tawni had her cell phone still in her hand and had it held up over her head. Sonny was attempting to reach it by jumping up and down. When she saw Chad come down the hall Tawni took off again. But when she turned to run away, one of her feet hit Sonny's and Sonny went falling to the floor. Chad ran over to her side to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey are you all right." Chad said, kneeling down right beside her.

"I'm fine Chad. I just fell, nothing to be concerned about." Sonny said, sitting fully down on the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you." and just like the night before there eyes locked. Chad started to lean in a bit and this time Sonny didn't pull away until………

* * *

_A/N: Don't you just love me right now. I know you do. Danielle_


	7. Chapter 6

"What have you done to Sonny, Chip Drama Pants?" came a voice, from behind Chad. Sonny heard Chad sigh, and pulled away to glare at the two mood killers.

"I didn't do anything to her." Chad snapped, as he pulled himself of the floor.

"Then why exactly is she on the floor?" Grady said.

"That would be Tawni's fault. She tripped me trying to run away from me. Chad was only seeing if I was all right." Sonny said, finally getting up off the floor. For some reason she couldn't just shake the feeling of anger of Nico and Grady interrupting them.

"Now if you don't mind me. I need to get going." Chad said, walking down the hallway. After he turned the corner and was out of eyesight, Chad leaned up against one of the walls. For the second time in two days he tried to kiss Sonny. And for the second time something came in between them.

Chad has known about his feeling for Sonny for sometime now. Ever since they had danced together at 'So Random' fake prom. But ever since then he has kept it hidden the best that he could. But now since Sonny and him is going to be together almost all the time, he doesn't know if he can hide it much longer. He has failed of hiding the twice all ready and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet. How in the world was he going to make it for four more days.

Finally making it two his dressing room, he threw himself on the couch and for once he wasn't worried about being late for rehearsal. He had more important things to think about.

After finally convincing Nico and Grady that Chad hadn't been the one to make her fall, she finally made her way to her dressing room. Sonny's mind was spinning. Not only had Chad try to kiss her again, this time she didn't think that she was going to stop him. The question that Sonny really wanted answered is that why she hadn't try to stop him this time? Did she really wanted Chad to kiss her? Sonny always thought that she just saw Chad as no more then a jerk, but now… Well she really didn't know what she thought about him. It is was confusing her, a lot. She just wished that there was someone that she could talk to about it.

She knew that if she talked to Tawni she just probably just laugh at her. Since her and Chad was cuffed together the rest of the week there was no way of talking to her mother. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings for Chad right there with Chad sitting right next to her. She she was pretty much stuck.

There was one other option and that was talking to Chad himself about how he felt about her. But she really didn't know if she was ready to talk to Chad about her feelings that she wasn't really sure about yet.

All she wanted to do right about now was go home and go back to bed. But she heard her name being called of the PA System and she had no choice but head over to the stage and try and do rehearsal.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for such the short chapter. I really don't know when I will be able to update soon. My keyboard has been acting up and sometimes won't let me type and we have plans this weekend. But if I can I will try and post the next chapter Friday or sometime after Monday. Danielle_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know I said that I wasn't going to update this weekend, but thanks to the snow we got last night, I'm stuck at home. So I guess all you guys just got lucky._

* * *

The day was just as long as Sonny thought it would be. Her cast seemed too gotten over the fact of what happened earlier and it was going like any other day. That was until lunch. When Mr. Condor told them that they had to be cuffed together any time they weren't working, he meant it. That also meant for the half an hour for the lunch break too.

So Sonny and Chad both sat at the 'So Random' table that day. Chad only remembers someone saying something twice the whole time they were there. Once when Sonny told Tawni to shut up when she was laughing at them once again, then when Chad asked her if she was ready to go. It was more the awkward.

But as the day came to an end, Sonny got a text from her mother telling her that she had to work late. Sonny nearly groaned when she found out. She had to spend the whole night alone with Chad. Tawni walked into the dressing room just as Sonny was banging her head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Tawni said, sitting down and staring at herself in the mirror.

"I just found out that my mother is going to stay late at work and I have to spend the whole evening there by myself with Chad." Sonny said, while flinging her on the couch. "Maybe you could come over for a bit, and hang out with me?"

"Yeah, talk about being the third wheel."

"Come on Tawni, it's not like a date or anything. Please?"

"Not a date? HA!" she said, a turned her chair to look at Sonny. "It might not be a date now, but you want it to be. Everyone knows that you like Chad. And everyone knows that he likes you. So maybe this time together might finally get you guys together. I just get tired of hearing you complaining about him all of the time."

Tawni you know…" Sonny was interrupted by Marshall sticking his head in the door way. "Come on Sonny. Chad is down in my office waiting, lets get this done and over with so we can all go home."

"Have fun!" Tawni said, as Sonny followed Marshall out into the hallway. Sonny just glared at her.

Finally after trying to explain to there cab driver twice why they were handcuffed together Sonny and Chad finally made it back home.

"Finally! I thought that this day was never going to end." Sonny said, flopping down on her bed. Chad stood there watching her.

Sonny feeling Chad's eyes on her, felt kind of weird then. "What?"

"Nothing."

"So what would like to do for dinner? I thought that we could just order in since going out would just draw more attention to us."

"Sounds like a plan." Forty minutes later there pizza arrived and they were both sat on the couch, getting ready to watch a movie. They sat there watching the movie for a while until Chad paused the movie suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Sonny said, shocked about him turning off the TV.

"I think that we need to talk about what happened this mourning." Chad said.

"Well, what happened this morning?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. When we in the hallway and I don't know what would of happened if Nico and Grady didn't interpret us."

Sonny looked at Chad weird. "Yes I know you cast masts names. I just act like I don't to aggravate them. But that isn't the point. What I want to know what was going on back there. Because from my point I thought that you wanted to kiss me?"

"It's just I am just confused with all this. Just it bring up feelings that I really didn't know was there, and I really don't know what they are."

"Sonny, do you want to kiss me?" Chad asked her.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know. I am so confused."

"Sonny, I am going to kiss you know. I am going to kiss you unless you tell me other wise. I am going to kiss you in 3, 2, 1..." Sonny barely felt Chad's lips brush on hers when.

"Hey kids. I'm home." Connie's voice said, from the doorway.

Talk about a mood killer.


	9. Chapter 8

"Sonny, are you awake?" Chad asked. It was eleven o'clock. They had been in bed for about an hour, but neither one of them had even attempted to sleep.

"If I was Chad, do you think I would be talking to you?" she heard, Chad chuckle when she said that.

"No, I guess not."

"What do you want Chad?"

"Why do you think that we keep getting interrupted? Each time we try to kiss, I mean."

"Chad, do you really want to talk about this now?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, Sonny I do. I just want to know what you think about it. Why don't you want to talk about this?"

Chad felt Sonny sit up and the next thing he knew the room was being filled up with light. "It's just that I'm a little confused." "Confused about what?" he said, sitting up in bed more. It was hard for them to face on another with being handcuffed.

"About my feelings. I just feel confused about all that has been going that last day."

"What is so confusing about it? You either like me or you don't. What is so confusing about that?"

"Chad, for the last six months that I have been in L.A. you has been nothing but a jerk to me. There is a few breaking in the clouds were we did get along with on another, but as soon as it came you became a jerk again just a fast. But the whole time, I made sure that I didn't fall for you. And as far I knew I didn't. But then since Mr. Condor made us handcuffed together, all these feelings that I didn't know that was there has come up. So yeah that would make me a little confused." Sonny said, she was on the verge of crying, but was working very hard not too.

"Sonny, as much as I do agree with you that I have acted like a jerk in the past, I really have started to have feelings for you. And as much I would love for you to confess your feelings right now, I don't want you to do so if you really don't know your feelings. But I am willing to actually wait for you to know exactly what you are feeling for me." Chad said.

"Aw, Chad that is really sweet of you." Sonny said, pulling him into an awkward hug, seeing that they were handcuffed, plus the conversation didn't help out either.

"Anything for you, Sonny."

"So, you think now that you can go to sleep." Sonny said, as she turned her bedside lamp off.

"I think so."

Chad really didn't know what to think about the conversation. He felt kind of heartbroken, but on the same page he had some hope. Sonny might end up liking him, or she might on see him as Chad Dylan Cooper. But he knew that he had four days at least to change her mind, and see him for who he is, not the jerk that he acts to be.

* * *

_A/N: I really don't know what I think about this chapter. Had a little bit of writer's block with this. But I think that it turned out pretty good._

_On another note, I hope that you check on my first 'Channy' vid. URL to my YouTube channel is on my profile, so I hope that you check it out._

_Hope everyone have a good holiday. I problem won't post another chapter until after Christmas. I will try to get it up the day after Christmas. I want to get at least two more chapters up before the new years._

_Sorry for the long authors note. Danielle._


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Chad and Sonny woke up just like they did the day before, wrapped in each others arms. But unlike the day before when Chad pulled away as soon as he knew what was going on, they stayed like that.

"This is nice." Sonny said. For some reason she felt comfort being held by him. Like nothing bad was going to happen and that everything was at peace. Chad had to smile at that, maybe this thing wouldn't be as hard as he thought. Four more days, and he should have Sonny for his own.

What seemed like only a few seconds to Chad, Sonny pulled away. Chad watched her stretch and sit up in bed. "Day Two." she said to him.

"You don't have to be in until noon either?" Chad asked her sitting up as well.

"Yeah. Let's go out and see what Mom has out there for breakfast."

Sonny and Chad made it out of the room and out to the living room, to only find that the apartment was empty. Sonny found a note on the desk where her mom puts them at every time she left.

_Good Morning,_

_Got called into work early, had to leave around six. Marshall will be there around ten so you guys can get dressed. Try not to kill on another._

_Mom_

Chad laughed when he read the last part of the letter. "Does she really think that we could kill one anther?"

"Well, if we didn't fight all the time we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

"True."

"So what would you like to do about breakfast?"

"What do you want? Anything is fine by me."

Sonny got a big smile on her face. "Pancakes sound really good to me."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Munroe."

They made there way into the kitchen and Sonny went to pull out the pancake mix when Chad stopped her.

"I don't think so we are going to make these from scratch."

"Chad you know how to cook?" Sonny said, looking surprised.

"I told you that there was a lot about me that you don't know about." Chad said, as he made his way around the kitchen pulling out things that he needed.

"So, who taught you how to cook?"

They were at the counter, Chad seemed to have everything he needed and was measuring out the flour. "I did. Being by myself most of the time, I had to learn how to do a lot of things. And eating peanut butter and cereal gets old really quick." Sonny took the flour bag from Chad when he was done with it. As she was closing it she didn't have hold of it right and the bag slipped and landed back on the counter throwing flour in Chad's face.

Sonny was laughing; he had flour all over his face and hair. "You think that was funny, what about this." he said, while sticking both of his hands in the bag and the coving Sonny's face with flour.

Sonny stared at him in shock. Then she grabbed the gallon of milk and under Chad's protest pulled down his collar of his nightshirt and pored ice cold milk down it.

"Oh, it is so on." Chad said, while taking the two eggs that was sitting on the counter and cracking them onto Sonny's head, then breaking up the shells in his hands and rubbing them in her hair. Sonny then grabbed some flour and tossed it over at Chad.

The flour fight ended up going on for about twenty minutes or so before then ran out. Sonny and Chad was both sitting down on the kitchen floor laughing.

"All right Cooper I surrender." Sonny said, laughing while holding up both of her hands. Chad just laughed at her. Both were wearing what would have been there breakfast.

"You look so lovely there Sonny. Egg is you color." Chad said laughing picked off some of the egg shells that were on her shoulder.

"Well, I liked you hair better when it was blonde, not white." Sonny said ruffling his hair and making the flour in it fly everywhere. "It is going to take us forever to clean up this mess."

It was all most nine by the time they had the kitchen looking somewhat decent. They ended up having toast and coffee for breakfast instead, and Chad promised Sonny that he would make her pancakes before they got un-handcuffed.

Marshall arrived a ten o'clock right on the nose and was startled by there appearance.

"What was going on here?" he asked as soon as he got into the house.

"Just got into a flour fight. It was all fun." Sonny told him.

"I am not even going to ask." he said, while un-latching the handcuffs.

Sonny and Chad made there way down the hallway and into Sonny's room to fetch there clothes. Chad was making his way down the bathroom when Sonny stopped him. "You said that you would use the next door neighbors for me yesterday." Chad thought about it and remembers what he said. "Fine, but if she is some fan and attacks me it is all on your hands."

"She's an eighty year old woman. She probable doesn't even know who you are. It was those creepy owls that she has all over the house that I didn't like. "Creepy." Sonny said, shuddering.

"Fine, since I said you could, you can have the bathroom." Chad said, stepping aside.

Sonny doesn't know what made her do it, but the next thing she knew was she was tip-toeing in front of Chad and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, Chad." she said while bolting into the bathroom. Chad could see her scarlet face threw her hair as she ran in.

If it wasn't for that small kiss that Sonny gave him, Chad would have been really disturbed by all the owl eyes as well.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update like I planned on doing this weekend. Plans came up, didn't have enough time._

_Did you guys see the new commercial for the new episode of SWAC? It just screamed Channy. Danielle_


	11. Chapter 10

Sonny didn't see Chad until the end of the day. When she had finally caught up with him in the cafeteria she found him talking to another girl. She watched them for the door way for a while and could tell that the girl, whoever she was, was flirting big time with him. Finally getting fed up walked over to the area where the two was standing at.

"Hey Chad." she said as she got up to the two. Chad looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, Hey Sonny. This is Jessica. She is guest staring at the falls for the week. Jess this is Sonny, she is on the show 'So Random'."

"Hey." that was all that Sonny got from the girl before she turned her attention back to Chad. Sonny was hardly even listening to what was being said. She just could stand the fact that in the pit of her stomach she felt something. She could dare to think that she was jealous of the fact that Chad was talking to another girl. Sonny stood there for another few minutes before she heard.

"So, I was wonder if maybe you and I could maybe go…."

"Chad, Marshall is waiting for us in his office. He said to hurry up." Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's wrist and dragging him out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. Chad didn't stop her until they were in front of Marshall's office.

"Sonny, what the hell was that? I was in the middle of a conversation back there when you rudely pulled me out of."

"I don't know. I just didn't think that we should have had Marshall wait on us." Sonny said.

"Wait, were you jealous?"

"Pfft…Me jealous? I don't think so." Sonny said, her voice going an octave higher.

"I think you were." he said, taking a step closer to her. He knew that Jess was going to ask him out, not that he would of actually had said yes. But when Sonny pulled him away from her as fast as she did, it really came as a shock for him. Maybe Sonny did have feelings for him, even though she would admit it.

Chad took another step toward Sonny. _'This is it._' he thought _'this is when I will finally be able to kiss her. No one is around to interrupt us this time._' Chad thought. But his thoughts came too soon; Marshall swung open his office door.

"There you two are. Come on, I don't have all day." Sonny bolted into the office.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Chad asked, to no one.

A few minutes later Chad and Sonny was walking down the hallway to head outside and wait for Sonny's mom to pick them up, when Chad phone went off.

"Oh, hey Jessica." Chad said. Sonny heard this and rolled her eyes. Chad saw that and smirked to himself.

The found a bench outside and both sat down. Sonny did everything to not listing to what was being said. After sitting there for about five minutes, something had caught her attention. She saw Jessica on the other side of the parking lot talking to Nico, and was clearly not on the phone. Yet Chad sat sitting next to her, claiming to be talking to her.

What was he up too?

* * *

_A/N: I really like torch Chad. Three miss kisses and each time being interrupted by someone else. Plus on a side not, I got my new TV Guide magazine today and the new 'Sonny with a Chance' does not come on this Sunday or the Sunday after. When I saw that I growled, no joke. _

_Plus, who thinks that Sterling's new movie, 'Star Struck' is like a copy of 'Sonny' but it still looks good. Sorry it took me a week to update got sick and couldn't think. I will try and make it up. Danielle._


	12. Chapter 11

'_Why hadn't I thought to do this earlier?_' Chad thought to himself. He '_talked_' with Jessica for five minutes until he felt Sonny tap him on the shoulder.

"What is it Munroe? Can't you see that I am on the phone?" he said, showing her his cell.

"Are you talking to Jessica?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Chad said, smirking at her.

"In your dreams Cooper. But the next time you decide to lie about who you are one the phone with, you should make sure that I can't see the person you are talking too." Sonny said. Chad looked to the area that Sonny was pointing out, and his face paled. He never noticed that Jessica was across the parking lot.

"Uhh..uh.." there really was nothing that he could say to make the matter any better.

"Yeah, you finally got caught lying."

"Yeah, well you are lying yourself." Chad said,

"How in the world am I lying?"

"About how you say that you are not falling for me, when I know that you are. That is lying. Just for your information." Chad stated.

"I may not know about my feelings for you, but I know about them now. I will never like you, you are just an obnoxious jerk face that really needs to learn and grow up." Sonny said. In the middle of her rant she starts slapping it.

"Quit that. Ow…Sonny that really hurts." Chad said, trying to shield himself from Sonny's blows. They were in the middle of there fighting when a noise behind them broke it out of it.

"Ahem." Sonny looked up to Chad to see that his eyes were bugging out of his head. She turned around to see none other then Mr. Condor himself standing in front of them.

"Fighting again I see. And I thought that you guys were doing so well. Since I really am not in the mood for this I am going to add not one but two more days to this. Good day." with that he walked down the parking lot.

"This is all your fault you know." Sonny said.

"How is this my fault? You were the one that starting hitting me."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't lied about talking to Jessica maybe I wouldn't have gotten mad in the first place."

"If I really didn't know better I would think that you were jealous."

"I mean, I was a little jealous. I mean just last night you were telling me that you liked me and then today I catch you flirting with another girl."

"Sonny girls flirt with me. And there is nothing holding me back from flirting with them. You know what you have to do, to stop all of this. You all ready know how I feel, now just figure out what you feel about it. Your mom's here." Sonny got in the back seat of her mother's car with her mind going a mile a minute.

She knew what Chad said was true, and she now had four days to figure it all out before everything goes back to normal.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all of the review. When I first posted this story I never thought that it would be this poplar. Keep up the review, which is what is making me update so much. Thanks. Danielle._


	13. Chapter 12

"We should do something together tomorrow?" Sonny said, later on that night.

"It's not like we can do something by ourselves." came Chad's voice next to her. They were both in Sonny's bed. Chad was watching the TV that was Sonny's room and she was attempting to read. Attempting being the keyword.

She couldn't get her mind off of anything that Chad didn't say earlier that day. The more she thought about it she found out that what Chad said was the truth. She did see him more then just a friend. But also she thought that they really had never done anything together out of Condor Studios. Since it was the weekend she thought they should take advantage of it.

"You know what I meant. I meant going out and doing something together to get to know one another outside of work."

"You know Munroe that sounds like a good idea. I can take you someplace tomorrow and you can have Sunday."

"How come you get to go first? It was my idea."

"Because, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not go second."

"Fine, go first. See if I care."

"Fine, I will"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are beyond Good."

So, the next morning Sonny found herself in the back of Chad's limo. Not knowing where they were going, she had asked him three times. By the third time he threatens her in taping her mouth shut.

They were on the road for about an hour before they finally pulled into a parking lot.

"Chad, what are we doing at a children's hospital?"

"I come here about once a month the come and visited some of my younger fans here. And since I promised on of the girls, Becky, that I would bring a member of 'So Random' with me the next time I came, I thought that this would be the prefect time. Since we had no other choice." Chad said.

Sonny couldn't believe her ears. No only did Chad visit sick kids, but he promised to bring someone back from 'Chuckle City' with him. Sonny found herself smiling the more that she thought about it. There really a lot of things about Chad that she didn't know about. This was the biggest thing that she had found out about.

"Hey, Becks. I am back a little sooner than I said I would be." Chad said, peaking his head around the door. Sonny could only make out the foot of the bed.

"Chad! You came back." she heard a voice from within the room say.

"Of course I am. And look who I brought with me" Chad said, pushing the door all the way open to show Sonny on the other side of the door.

The little girl's face lit up. "Sonny Munroe. Chad you really did keep your promise." They staid there for about two hours, about that time Becky had fallen asleep in her bed and Chad thought that it was the best idea that they left.

Sonny really didn't know that Chad Dylan Cooper could be so nice.

"So, how does lunch out sounds?" Chad asked, as they made there way back into his limo.

"Sound great. I'm starving." Sonny said.

Maybe spending four more days cuffed together wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought. They had gotten threw the last three days without killing one another, so what is three more.

* * *

_A/N: My mom and I was watching Disney Channel a few days ago when the commercial for 'StarStruck' came on. My mom said that if she was twenty years younger she would so go after Sterling Knight. I so found this disturbing. Scary thought. *Shudders* Danielle._


	14. Chapter 13

Yesterday couldn't have been more prefect. Sonny still couldn't get over the fact that Chad took her to a children's hospital. That was so something that she would of never pictured. Now as she sat at her kitchen table early Sunday morning. She had one big problem. She really had no idea what to do.

"Sonny, are you okay? You seemed to have been out of it for the last few minutes." her mom asked her. Sonny had skipped out on the shower this morning. So she had sometime to kill while Chad was in the shower.

"Mom, I have no idea where to go. Chad took me to the most special place yesterday, and everything I think of sounds stupid." Sonny said, putting her head on the table.

"Just take him to the place where you feel the most comfortable."

"You want me to take him to the prop house."

"You know what I mean. What about to that ranch that we went to last month. You two could go horseback riding."

"I don't see that happening, since we are handcuffed. Be kind of impossible. But we could go there and have a picnic instead. I never though about that."

"That sounds like the prefect idea."

After a two hour car ride, Chad found himself in a place that he had never been at. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, mom suggested that we go horseback riding, but I didn't think that could really happen since we are handcuffed together. But last time mom and I was here, we had a nice lunch outside. So I thought that is something that we could do."

"You are expecting me to sit on the dirty ground and eat my lunch."

"Come on Chad. Don't you want to live a little dangerously?"

"If you think eating on the dirty ground is something that I do normally you are mistaken."

"I did everything you wanted to do yesterday. Why can't you do this one thing to me? Please." Sonny said, giving Chad a puppy dog look.

Chad took one look at her and caved. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, now take this." Sonny said, handing him the picnic basket. "I should have told you to that we have a mile walk too."

"That is not fair." Chad said, as they took off down the pathway.

Chad complained for about a half an hour before Sonny got tired of it. "Can we just talk about something else? Other then your aching feet, which I really doubt is hurting that much."

"Well, they do. You owe me a foot rub when we get back to your place."

"Ew…I guess if that will shut you up."

"Really, I didn't actually think you would cave. But since you offered." Chad said, loving every second of it.

"Ask me something."

"About what?"

"Something that you want to know about me? Anything, I'm an open book."

* * *

_A/N: I have major writer's block right now. I hate this chapter, didn't know what to write. So I got one thing to ask. What is something that Chad should ask Sonny? Also have a few questions to Chad from Sonny. Hopefully, I will have better luck next chapter in know what to write. This will really help. Thanks, Danielle._


	15. Chapter 14

"I don't know. What's your favorite color?"

"Really Chad? Really? I tell you that you can ask me anything you want and that is the best that you can come up with?"

"I'm just getting started. Just answer the question."

"It's purple."

"First kiss?"

"Derek Thompson. We were in kindergarten and I used to chase him around the playground. One day I finally caught him, pinning him on the ground and peck him on the lips before running away." (_True story.:P_)

"I still can't believe that mine was with Tawnie."

Sonny snorted. "She told me about that. I didn't know that was your first."

"Yes, it was. First boyfriend?"

"Brandon Clearwater."

"Clearwater? What kind of name is Clearwater?" Chad asked.

"What kind of name is Goldfarb?"

Chad gawked at her when he heard this. "How did you…"

"Tawni."

Chad mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "I am going to kill her."

"I was in the sixth grade."

"Huh?" Chad said, clearly forgetting what they were talking about in the first place.

"When I was dating Brandon. I was in the sixth grade. Mom said I couldn't but I did anyways."

"Oh, rebel Sonny." Chad said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I am such a big rebel."

"First real kiss?"

"Never had one."

"Really?"

"I mean I have been kissed before. But there is never just this one time that I thought that I could spend my entire life with this person. I don't think I have even been in love before."

"I'm running out of question. You ask me something."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever been in love?"

"No, I really don't think I have. I really think that I would know if I have. I remember one time my mother told me if you have to think about it you never have truly been in love."

"Make's sense."

"Have you felt that you have actually accomplished something so far?"

"Not really, no. I just don't see myself doing this forever. I love acting don't get me wrong. I just feel like I'm getting anything out of it. I feel kind of stuck with this character playing him week after week. I think I might be a little more for movies the television. Need more of a challenge and keep me on my toes a bit."

"I know that you have the big thing in saying that we don't act over at 'So Random!' but we do. I think that we act a lot more then you guys do. You week after week you are Mackenzie. But every time we do a show, were someone knew. We just have a few minutes to make the audience believe that we are this charter."

They were setting everything up, after finally reaching there destination. Sonny really couldn't believe how much her mom had packed.

"Well, I guess we are not going to starve." Chad joked, as he pulled out a 2-liter of pop.

"She packed enough in here to serve all of Condor Studios." Sonny said, pulling out another 2-liter.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What ever happened to your dad?"

"He left back when I was three. He sends me a birthday card and a Christmas card each time with 200 dollars in them. Other then that I never hear from him. The postage on the cards is different each time, so I don't even know where he is living at."

"Ok, enough with all this sappy stuff. How did you know that you gotten on 'So Random!'."

"Marshall had called my mother probable like two months before hand, telling her that they had seen my web show and they might be having an opening on the show but didn't know when. He said that I would be a prefect person for the show. But after two months went by and not hearing anything else I started to loose hope. But one day at school I get called down to the office and Mr. Condor was standing in the office. Telling me that Mandy quit and her last episode was being shot next week. Wanted to know if I could fly to L.A. in two weeks. Well, I think you now how it turns out."

"Mr. Condor went all the way to Wisconsin? They really must have wanted you on the show."

"I know. I think we should start get going." They must have started to loose track of time. Sonny didn't relies that the sun was starting to set. Both of them had early days in the morning and it was the best that they weren't out to late.

"You had a really good idea here, Munroe." Chad said.

"What do you mean?"

"Us, getting together outside of work. There was a lot of stuff that I really didn't know about you. We should have done this sooner."

"That is what I was thinking too." Sonny said. Suddenly she was up on her tip-toes and she pecked Chad on the lips.

Sonny didn't know if it was just the way the sun was hitting him or not. But either way she could of sworn that Chad was beaming all the back to her apartment.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who sent in some questions, it really helped out. I really like the way this turned anyone see Sterling's music video debut and few days ago? I think the only thing I said after I saw it was OMG. I think the guy was even hotter. Danielle_


	16. Chapter 15

When Mr. Condor came up with this crazy idea neither Chad nor Sonny really liked the idea. But now neither one was really happy about seeing it come to an end. With only two more days to go, that is if there is no more fights, Sonny is starting to do a lot of thinking. Being handcuffed together was giving them an excuse to get to know one another, but she really hoped that when they finally get apart they would remain friends at least.

Chad was thinking something a little more. He is hoping by the end of all of this he would finally get the girl of his dreams. When he first met Sonny, he was just trying to get him to fall for him because that is what he did with all the new girls he meets. Woos them and then breaks up with them for the next one. But when Sonny didn't give in like all the other girls, Chad loved the challenge. He doesn't even know when he fell for her; he just knows that he likes more then any other girl. Deep down he knows he might be in love with her; he just hasn't got the guts to even say it to himself yet, let alone Sonny.

"Do you think that everything is going to go back to normal after all of this is over with?" Chad asked Sonny. They were both in the back of Chad's limo again. Sonny's mom had to work late and couldn't pick them up.

"I hope not. Hopefully we can a least be friends after everything is said and done."

"I was hoping for a little something more." Chad mumbled. Sonny heard every word he said, but decided not to push it.

"It seems like our casts are even starting to get along better too."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked. As far as he knew, there casts was acting like they did before.

"Tawni told me this morning that she and Portlyn went shopping together over the weekend, and she invited me to go with them another time. It seems like the rival is starting to go away."

"It just seemed like we need a little bit of Sonshine." Chad said, making Sonny blush.

"I talked to Mr. Condor over a break. Since 'So Random' isn't shooting and you guys are only having a meeting I have to be handcuffed to you all day."

"Good. Now you will see how we get things done over at 'The Falls." Chad said, while popping his collar.

"Now there is the Chad that I know and love." Sonny said, not noticing what she said until after it left her mouth.

"So you love me, huh?" Chad said, smirking.

Sonny's face turned even redder if that was even possible. "Oh, shut up. You know what I meant."

"Do I Sonny? Do I really?"

"Yes you do. Now just drop it." Sonny knew that she wasn't going to hear the end of it.

Chad and Sonny's last day together is going to be interesting and hopefully ends the way they want it too. Hopefully being the key word.

* * *

_A/N: Sad to say, this story is coming to an end. Probable will only have 3 or 4 more chapters and it will be done. I will be sad to see it coming to an end. Danielle_


	17. Chapter 16

Right now Sonny was bored out of her mind. When 'So Random' had there cast meetings it was always light and funny. But with Nico and Grady in the room you never really knew what to expect them to do. But 'Mackenzie Falls' was the completely backwards, everything was boring, boring, boring. Sonny was doing everything from not falling asleep.

"Asleep yet?" Chad whispered.

"I knew I should of brought my book with me."

"What, miss reading about dear Edward?" Ever since Chad found out that Sonny was a 'Twilight' fan, he had been making fun of her. Sonny was about to bring 'Breaking Dawn' with her, but left morning. Now she was wishing that she hadn't.

"Mr. Cooper are you even listing to me?" the "Mackenzie Falls' director asked.

"Sorry sir." Chad said. Sonny watched him as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. If she had to say anything it looked like he was texting someone. Then all of a sudden. 'Moo. Moo.'

"Is that a cow I hear?" Portlyn said from across the table.

'Moo. Moo.'

Sonny face was so red. "Sorry I must of forgotten to turn it off." she said, trying to find her cell. She was so embarssed that she couldn't even remember where she had put it at.

"That's it. Everyone go to lunch. No one is even paying attention anyway." Sonny was surprised when a lot of the cast was thanking her for interepting there meeting and getting an early lunch break. She finally found her cell in the bottom of her purse and was surprised to see that both of the texts were from Chad. The first was just chad complaining on how bored he was. The second was him yelling at her for leaving her phone ringer on.

Sonny reached over and slapped him. "What was that for?" Chad said, rubbing the spot on his arm where she swatted him at.

"You text me and then yell at me for leaving my phone on. Even though it was all your fault for it going off in the first place."

"I know. That was really funny." Chad said, laughing at her again.

"Hey Chad." Sonny turned around to see that Jessica had came into the room.

"Oh, hey Jess."

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together."

"Sure. You don't mind do you Sonny?"

"Whatever." Sonny mumbled.

Chad, Sonny, and Jessica all made it down to the cafeteria. Sonny couldn't believe that Jessica was flirting with him yet again, right in front of her.

"So, Chad, I thought that maybe that we could go out together sometime, once you are not attached from that thing?" Jessica said.

"I can't believe that you are actually asking him out with me right here?" Sonny said.

"Oh look. The little ball of sunshine as a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. Isn't that so cute. Maybe on day you will like a guy in your league."

"And how do you know that Chad isn't in my league. How do you know that I could have him and want him. How do you know that we don't like one another and just haven't done anything about it yet. Tell her Chad." Turning around and facing Chad, he didn't say one word. "Chad, tell her. CHAD? What are you ashamed to tell anyone else that you like me." Sonny shouted, not noticing that Mr. Condor had just walked into the door.

"And I thought that today would finally be the day that you two would get uncuffed, but I guess that day will be tomorrow. One more day."

"But we we…" Sonny didn't even finish what she was saying, because Chad started pulling her out in the hallway.

The only reason that Chad wasn't able to say that he like Sonny wasn't that he was ashamed, it was because he was in shock. The fact that Sonny had just said that she liked him, it was just like a dream come true.

"Chad, I want to go back to my dressing room. I left my cell phone in there." Sonny said, even though Chad knew that she had her phone earlier.

"You know if you hadn't start yelling at me, we would have been free right now. But no, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Well, if you hadn't been flirting with that girl right in front of me maybe I wouldn't of gotten upset."

"Why Munroe, if I didn't know any better I would of think that you were jealous."

"Maybe I was. Maybe if we had never gotten caught by Mr. Condor while fighting and never got handcuffed together, I would of never realized how much I really do like you." Sonny said, while looking at the floor.

Chad lifted Sonny's head with his un-cuffed hand so she would look him in the eye. "What would you say, if I new all that before we got in all of this."

"Rea…" but she never gotten another word. Chad had crushed is lips on hers.

_

* * *

__A/N: So we are back to the beginning, where I started at in the prologue._

_Plus according to IMDB 'Sonny with a Chance' is supposed to premiere on Feb 14, the same day as Sterling's movie. So hopefully that is the right day. *Fingers Crossed*_

_Plus if you haven't all ready, please read my new story 'Hollywood's new 'It' couple' It's another multi-chapter. Thanks, Danielle_


	18. Chapter 17

Right now if Chad died, he would die the happiest man alive. He pushes Sonny back until her back hit the wall, never wanting to pull away from her. But after awhile they had to since of lack of oxygen. Chad rested his forehead on Sonny's as they both tried to catch there breath.

"So, what does this mean?" Sonny said, after a while.

"What do you want this to mean?" Chad asked her, afraid of what she was going to say. He knew out of all of the girls that he had been with; Sonny was the only one that could break his heart.

"I know one thing. I really don't want to be just friends with you."

"Good, because I don't want to be just friends with you either." Chad said, pecking Sonny on the lips.

"So does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess we are."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we good?"

"No, we are not." Sonny looked shocked when Chad said this. "We're prefect." Chad said, leaning in and kissing Sonny again. He wasn't going to ever get tired of this. "Now, come on we need to get back the meeting isn't even over yet." Chad said, pulling a very happy Sonny back to Studio 2. Even though she knew she would be bored stiff, at least now her and Chad are finally together.

**24 hours later**

Chad and Sonny made there way down to Mr. Condor's office. After all of the things that have gone down in the last week, they finally were going to be free.

"You know last week when this all started I wanted this to come to an end as fast as possible, but now I am kind of sad to see it come to an end." Sonny said.

"Me too, Sonshine. But at least if it wasn't for us to being handcuffed together who knows how long it would have taken us to get together." Chad said, as they made there way into Mr. Condor's office. Last time they were in there, they both wanted to die.

"So, did you two learn anything from this little experiment?" Mr. Condor said, as they walked in. Walking in front of them he unlatched them.

"Actually, we did sir. We found out that we were crazy for one another." Chad said.

"Wow. I was just looking for you guys to become friends or acquaintances would be fine by me. Never thought you two would say something like that."

"Well, it seemed that we fought so much is because we were both in denial about our feelings for one another." Sonny said. "And if it wasn't for you we wouldn't became Condor Studio's newest couple.

"Well, this turned out a lot better then I had hoped. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of things I need to get done." Mr. Condor said.

"So, I will see you after work?" Sonny asked Chad.

"I'll meet you in your dressing room." Chad said, pecking Sonny on the lips. Sonny made her way out of the office.

"Sir, do you mind if I keep those?" Chad asked, pointing to the handcuffs that were sitting on his desk.

"Take them. I really don't want to know what you want with them." Mr. Condor said, handing them over to Chad.

"They should come in handy later in life." Chad said, while pocketing them. He made his way out of the office.

"To be young and in love." Mr. Condor said to himself, before turning back to his work.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry this isn't the end I am going to post an epilogue later on so you can look forward to that. Thought you guys would want to know what Chad wanted with the handcuffs. And don't worry it is nothing dirty. So get you mind out of the gutters. Danielle._


	19. Epilogue

Sonny Munroe was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth, when her room mate, Tawni Hart, came bursting threw the door. Stopping what she was doing, Sonny turned and looked at the blonde.

"Sonny, there is something that I need to tell you." Tawni said, looking frazzled. "But I can't." Tawni said, bolting out the door, seconds later.

Sonny just rolled her eyes. Who would of ever thought, five years ago when the met that they would be living together without killing on another.

A lot of things had changed since Tawni and Sonny had first met. 'So Random!' went off of the air about three seasons ago, and wanting the go further with her acting career decided to stay in L.A. when her mom decided to go back to Wisconsin.

Nico and Grady was there very loud neighbors, Tawni all ways threaten to call the cops on them. Even though she never does.

"Chad is…" Tawni said, slamming her hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Chad is what?" Sonny said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

If someone had told her after all this time that Chad would still be in her life, the first time they had met she probable would of said that the had lost there head. But after Mr. Condor's little plan of handcuffing them together, Chad and her had been connected at the hip (or wrists, as her mother would say).

'Mackenzie Falls' went off of the air at the end of last season, and Chad is now producing the spin-off which is surprisingly going really well.

"Chad is going to ask you to marry him." Tawni blurted out. It was good thing that she wasn't dressed yet, because she was now wearing Sonny's coffee.

"Sonny!" Tawni said, trying to wipe herself off.

"Sorry. How do…how do you know that?" Sonny said.

"Last night Chad took Lucy, Zora, and me out to and try to find an engagement ring for you." Sonny had to sit down when she heard this.

"Do you know when?"

"No, he wouldn't say. He said that I couldn't keep a secret. I really don't know why." Sonny laughed at her.

"I can."

"But I think that he might be doing it tonight. Don't you guys have a date?"

"Tonight? What am I going to wear? Where is it going to be at? Why did you have to tell me?"

"Calm down, Sonny. This is me you're talking to. I think I can find something for you to wear. Maybe I can trick Chad into telling me where he is taking you tonight. Just try and keep a little calm. You are not supposed to know.

The day couldn't have gone any slower for Sonny. Right now she was pacing back and forth threw her apartment, she was dressed and ready about an hour before Chad was even supposed to be there. And finally what had seemed like a lifetime there was finally a knock on the door.

"Hello Sonshine." Chad said, walking in and giving Sonny a kiss. "I got something for you, but you have to close your eyes first."

Sonny closed her eyes expecting something in her hands but instead felt something close around her wrist instead. She opened up her eyes quickly and saw that Chad had handcuffed them together.

"Chad, what's going on?"

"It's part of the surprise." Chad said, pulling Sonny out the door and into there waiting limo.

After a quick drive, they were finally at there destination, the beach.

They walked on the surf for a few feet before Chad suddenly spoke.

"I want us to be like this forever."

"What handcuffed together?"

"No, bonded together."

"Chad, what are you trying to say." Sonny said, she could all ready feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"What I am trying to say is that from the moment that I met you that I would have you for my own. There is just one thing is that I didn't know that I would fall in love with you. So here it is five years later, and what I am trying to say is. Alison Munroe, will you marry me?" Chad said, pulling out the ring out of his jacket pocket.

Sonny just stood there in shock. She had her hand over her mouth and tears were sliding down her cheeks. Seeing her not say anything Chad thought the worst.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Were too young. I'll just take you back home."

"Yes." Sonny whispered so low her could hardly hear her.

"What was that?"

"I said, Yes I will marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Chad pulled her to him and slipped the ring on her finger. Then they shared the most mind-blowing kiss of there lifetime.

Life couldn't have gotten any better.

* * *

_A/N: There it is kiddies. I am kind of sad to see it coming to an end. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. I am glad that everyone liked it. Got two new SWAC stories that I have just started. Hopefully you will like them just as much. Thanks again. Danielle._


End file.
